Fatal Beauty
by Theresa471
Summary: Beauty is the beast for all women. Denise Richardson owner of a the Fatal Beauty products. Didn't realize that certain chemicals used changes the woman that uses the products into a killer with this 9 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Beauty

Denise Richardson never had thought that her life would turn around so quickly the past few years. She's been working for a private firm to past few years. In order to come up with a new skin care product for the ladies that like to indulge there skin. Either for the face or over all there entire body.

When she was asked by her boss to come up with something special. She'd never expected this true aspect of living a longer life span. Especially for when the public would tend to be using the product.

Otherwise...

Denise was able to prove it with doing demo commercials. In order to prove to the tv public on whether or not the product actually works, along with the fact for word of mouth that it does.

Even though for Richardson's product line decided to call it _**"Fatal Beauty." She decided...**_ to push the item over the Internet. Including leaving her profile in case any of the new clients wish to try the facial creams to make them looking totally younger in many ways.

She truly believed in the product. Even though at the time. She just never realized just how **"Fatal."** Her product, her life and inner beauty would tend to be extorted by those wishing to express inner selvs.

And for the fact of expressing to die out right from those wishing not to live forever.

One night some six weeks prior...When she started to use the _"_ _ **Fatal Beauty."**_ She was flying back  & forth from California to New York City for the different interviews with selling of the product line.

She started to feel different. And she couldn't put her finger on the issue for the moment. She decided not to say a word to anyone about it. Since she thought it was mostly all in her mind.

Even though feeling anger and other violent emotions for some odd reason. Including for the fact she would lose valuable time. Having spent a few hours with people from inside of her condo she wasn't able to remember, while seeing the evidence for when she would be ready to sleep.

However days later the situation had gotten much ..much...worst. And she wasn't able to explain it when body parts started to show up else where. With broadcast stories started to surface being reported by the F.B.I. and other local authorities.

And Richardson wasn't able to remember a thing at this point. Accept for having those vivid images or dream like sequences of a murderer going around getting rid of the elite. Otherwise nothing more could be added to those sequences. Accept for the truth of the matter. She wasn't able to say either way on whether or not she just might be a murderer.

She needs to come to terms on these facts and whether or not she just might have to hide the real truth of the matter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Fatal Beauty

Denise wasn't able to believed it this time around. She found herself inside of a small bridge tunnel for a community of Amish people. Waking up inside of the grass. She doesn't remember just what had happened to her. Nor how she managed to get here in the first place.

Her black outs were getting more severe in each case. Along with the amount of blood on her hands. She is going have to need a great deal of help with what ever condition she might just have.

But she already knows the answer. Its her " **Fatal Beauty."** Or in this case a product that is truly alluring. Having to be a real killer on the client's pocketbook.

It was at this stage of the game. She was already past beyond caring. Since it was inside of her blood system the chemical make-up of **"Fatal Beauty."** And Denise just doesn't know how to stop it. Unless she is able to find a specialist that deals in cults like this.

And one thing she needs to find out for the facts. On whether or not the Amish knows of any one that would be willing to help in the process. Without getting murdered in the processed.

It's going to take time asking around. While the first person she is able to come upon her would be someone name Jarette. Owner of a small farm only a few moments from where she is currently is around.

Just her luck. Jarette has a family history mostly his grand mother dealing with strange herbs and other cures. Even though Jarette doesn't talk about it with his family or friends. He doesn't want the outside public wishing to know. His grand-mother mostly dealt with black magic of sorts.

Denise had found this rather interesting. Hopefully it's going to be for the best. She will need to make a decision in order to stay around for awhile, and just figure out how to help her situation.

And she doesn't wish to get any worst before she's able to leave a trail of dead bodies along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Fatal Beauty

Jarette walking up to Denise in order to speak and inspect her mostly. Even though Jarette was about to say a word to her to some how get her upset. "So you would say that the beastie from inside just might be coming out to make a statement?" Jarette says with a slight slip of the tongue.

Before he's able to explore further of her true nature underneath the rough persona. He was able to understand it never the less when in fact Denise was able to answer his question extremely quickly. "I guess you can say that Jarette. Since I have no desire at this point to live like a true murderer. Or a super facial one for when it comes to dying."

Otherwise Jarette was able to give her a great deal of scrutiny. Even though asking Denise to follow for now. Until they are able to reach his shop of medical/herb and other witchery type of cures.

She just couldn't believed it on how so out of place this shop is for the Amish. Jarette having to tell her to please sit down. While he'd a phone call just started to ring from inside a small alcove. Just prior to leaving, he frowns at her for a brief moment. While muttering a few words under his breath.

Even though she is not able to understand a single word he said before moving off. But for now Denise was starting to feel ugly inside, while she hesitates in order to wait...And she'd no idea just how long this man was going to be inside of his alcove.

Meanwhile she needed to have patience. On whether or not she desired to be cured or not...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Fatal Beauty

But did she need to be patience for when it comes to her life overall and any others that might wish to be saved.

She had gone into this particular situation not really knowing the full facts. When she decided to do this. But now that she is trapped some what. She has no idea just how to get out of the problem that herself developed in the first place.

Matter in fact at this time. She could actually feel the pull of the words that Jarette was spilling out from his mouth with the witchery cure of the herbs.

Even inside the alcove for where they were inside. The room had gotten some what dark in spite of the fact that it was still some what light out still. And it was starting to feel some what colder than normal as well.

Denise wasn't able to understand just what exactly was going on since Jarette never explained anything to her...She just accepted his words and that was it totally...

Otherwise she started to feel some what different from inside the pit of her stomach. She was able to take a look at her hands and other parts of the body. She was changing into something of a monster while Jarette continued with his chanting...

More like looking as a devil of sorts. Denise has changed into something that was devilish and it was only Jarette would be able to stop this creature from killing again...

He continued even more loudly now. As the entire room was completely dark.

Denise tried to stay calm the best she can at this particular time. Otherwise she was losing herself into listening to the chanting, and trying to control for the most part her breathing.

It was at this moment...

Jarette decided to place one of the herb leaves onto her forearm. He wasn't sure on whether doing this particular action will be able to help. He was trying to say to Denise that the herb is supposed to be rid of any of the poison within her pores due to using the **FATAL BEAUTY** products...

He will know soon on whether it was able to work...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Fatal Beauty

All of a sudden streams of lights came about inside for where Jarette and Denise were at the moment.

Jarette's witchy indication seem to be working with the full power of the herbs he was using.

Whether or not it works. They will be able to know soon. Since Jarette still has his other potions to add into it at this time.

But for Denise...She has changed and doesn't realize it or she rather not with having the effects of the alcove was some what scary...She started to moan something from her mouth. Even though Jarette wasn't able to understand a word she was trying to say.

He was more incline to concentrate further on trying to rid the creature or spirit from Denise's soul...Even though it was her own doing with having to use the **Fatal Beauty** products.

As right now no one knows just how many clients are actually affected from the products. The only way they will probably know would be the trail of dead bodies or news reports on strange incidents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Fatal Beauty

All of a sudden the creature started to growl inside. It was no longer Denise but rather a hideous creature looking to kill any thing in its wake.

The creature started to move slowly with its body heading for outside. But Jarette was able to stop its motion with his further chanting more loudly.

He was able to continued with taking out further potions in order to stop Denise in her wake. But at this point it seem to be doing no good...

Otherwise the creature pushing Jarette to the floor knocking him down with her arms. Jarette was able to lose his breath...while dropping the items that was in his hands.

He was scare to death right now. Seeing this creature...He wasn't able to do anything else for the moment. Knowing full well the creature is going to kill him or simply just leave to begin the killing once again in the form instead of Denise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Fatal Beauty

"Oh, my god...no..." Jarette says while down on the floor after being pushed by the creature that is supposed to be Denise.

She doesn't even know what exactly is going on with her having changed...

He was scared still, even though she has made no attempt to go after him again. She was still some what confused in what she actually was doing, just after she had changed...

"Denise...can you hear me?; I' m trying to help you to be normal again. You need to listen to me before your completely over taken by the creature." Jarette moved to the far corner of the room while still on the floor.

And when he gets to the end of the corner. He's able to get up himself while still watching Denise. The creature that she has turned into hasn't moved one inch.

It was checking over in what she has become. It would be a moment later when Denise is able to say something...

While in a low tone..."I hear...you...PLEASE help...me." She says to Jarette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th Fatal Beauty

Jarette was very surprised she was able to hear him. This was a good sign never the less. Hopefully his cure just might work after all in order to save her life.

She doesn't need to be killing. Even though she's been some what lucky the law enforcement haven't been able to catch up with her for the most part.

It was at this point the creature/Denise after saying that it was able to hear Jarette. Simply moved further into the center of the floor. And just stayed there for now without having to attack.

It was some what still dark inside, accept for the strange effects going on from the different chants Jarette would be saying.

To him in general it had seem that the chanting was some what helping his cause. Though he was still scared to death for his life in general...

He was going to try one more time with using a different herb, hopefully this will certainly do the trick to rid Denise of her inner demons...And have the woman continue on with her life in general...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Fatal Beauty

Finale

Jarette was holding his breath for a moment. Before he started with his chant once again. Otherwise for Denise, she still hasn't moved an inch from her previous position.

Though she was moaning. But Jarette was unable to understand what she was saying in the first place.

The lighting inside of the room was still dark. He was still able to see her clearly...

He was able to begin with taking out the leafy herb in the palm of his hand. His eyes currently were closed, as his chanting had gotten louder.

All of a sudden...

There were all kinds of effects going on inside. Especially with a streak of lightening going across the room to almost kill the woman.

It was at this time that Denise started to scream...Jarette was able to see that something was happening. It had looked as if the herb was working to change her back to normal.

He won't know for sure until after he was finished...He continued to the point of being totally exhausted while dropping to the floor onto his knees.

Otherwise the lightening and other effects were starting to disappear inside..

Jarette was able to open his eyes once again. He was able to see that Denise had changed back to being human once more. She was currently on the cold floor in a ball feeling the change in temperature inside.

She was completely nude...Jarette was able to find a brown blanket in the corner, for which he's able to cover up the woman. One thing for sure he was glad of the results, along with getting rid of a killer.

Jarette was able to tell her to relax, for which she is going to be just find now. She would need to start using different skin care products, and be rid of the ones that caused the problems in the first place...

She won't have to worry any further for when it comes to living once again, or leaving a trail of bodies for the police authorities to find.

Jarette was able to help Denise get off the floor. He was able to explain that she's going to be just fine with proper rest the next few days.

All She was able to do at this time was smile. She was completely exhausted from the entire affair. She would need at least a week to recover and start her life once again...Thanks to Jarette...

The End


End file.
